


Nail Polish & Teasing

by starlightmesss



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Pining, Teasing, just a little bit, this is really sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale painting each other nails and being idiots in love
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Nail Polish & Teasing

“I need to get my nails done again.”

Crowley was sitting on the couch in the back of the bookshop and was toying with a bookmark he had found somewhere he couldn’t remember, keeping company to the angel as he was sorting his books. When he heard him mutter that to himself, he looked up. “Mh?”

Aziraphale was standing next to a shelf, studying his own nails, and had been probably just talking to himself. He glanced at Crowley. “I said,” he repeated as he walked towards the couch, “that I need to get my nails done again. Look at it!”

The demon tossed the bookmark he was holding aside and took the hand the angel was showing him, which looked just like it usually did. To Crowley, at least. He decided not to discuss that. Instead he said, “why get them done? Can’t you just miracle them to look the way you want?”

The angel huffed. “Yes, but,” he sat next to him. “I prefer it this way. Going to a nail salon and all of that.”

Crowley smirked. For an angel, Aziraphale really liked human pleasures. “Do you get nail polish done, too?” he teased.

Aziraphale glared at him, then looked back at his nails thoughtfully. “I never considered that. Do you think it would look good?” he stretched his arm to look at his own hand better. 

“Sure.”

“I guess I could try a light color? Maybe white.”

“Why not black?” Crowley said, lying back on the couch, teasing once more, but he was genuinely curious to see how it would look like at this point. 

“Black? I don’t know if it’d suit me…”

“You can always try it before getting it actually done.”

“Oh but I’m not sure I could do it myself.”

“I can,” Crowley proposed, having no idea why. Maybe he was just bored. And it would have been fun. And he wanted to spend some time with the angel. 

Aziraphale looked a little surprised, but then smiled (making Crowley’s heart skip a beat), “oh, yes, that’d be lovely.”

Two minutes later, they were sitting close to each other, Aziraphale’s hand on Crowley’s leg, as the demon was focusing real hard on applying a layer of black nail polish without messing up. 

“You’re doing a great job, my dear! Why don’t you wear it yourself?”

“I do, sometimes, but I tend to ruin it quickly,” he closed the bottle of nail polish and raised the angel’s hand, blowing softly on his fingers to dry the paint. He could have very well miracled it to dry faster. Or waited for it. But the light flush on Aziraphale’s face was completely worth it. “Besides,” the demon added, as he opened the bottle again to put the nail polish on the angel’s other hand, “it’s easier to put it on somebody’s else.”

When he had finished the second hand and added a second layer as well (absolutely not because he wanted this to last longer, that’s ridiculous), the angel asked, “can I return the favour?”

Crowley blinked at him. “You want to do my nails?”

“Yes! As you said, it’s easier on somebody else.”

“Okay then,” Crowley agreed, handing him the bottle of black nail polish he was holding. 

“Actually, I was thinking you could try a white nail polish? Since I’m trying the black one.” 

And, really, how could Crowley say no to that soft smile. He hated that soft smile, it made him feel too many things. 

He sighed, and nodded, as the angel miracled the liquid in the bottle to change colour.

Five minutes later, Aziraphale was still applying the first layer of nail polish on one of Crowley’s hands.

“Hold still, dear.”

“I am.”

“You are not, I don’t want to paint your finger as well.”

He was clearly focusing as hard as the demon had, maybe a little bit too much, and Crowley found it absolutely adorable. “Angel, you’re worrying too much, just do it. We can fix it, in case.”

Aziraphale finished that hand and took it to softly blow on it as well, and Crowley’s brain stopped functioning for a full minute, probably. He registered the smug smile the angel was trying to hide, though.  _ That bastard. _

After the second layer, something like an hour later, Aziraphale finally closed the bottle, looking proudly at Crowley’s nails. “All done! I must say, my dear, it suits you just fine.”

The demon looked down at his hands and, to his surprise, he had to agree. The angel had done quite a good job at it, too.

“I think I could get used to it. How about you, do you like yours?”

Aziraphale looked down at his own nails. “You know, it does look very good, I think I’ll keep it.” He looked up at Crowley and smiled again. “You did a wonderful job, my dear, maybe you could paint my nails more often?”

Crowley smiled back at him. “Anytime, angel. You could paint mine too, if you want. To practice.”

Aziraphale smiled wider. “I would love to.”

-

-

-

“Well now I just have to keep the shop closed.”

“Why?”

“What if I stain the books with the nail polish?”

“It’s already dry, angel.”

“Well, what if I ruin my nails? You did such a good job, I wouldn’t want to mess it up.”

Crowley sighed, chuckling. _ Unbelievable, he’d just take any chance to keep people away from his books. _

“Well, then,” the demon said, “no reason to stay here if you can’t even touch your books. Lunch?”

Just as the angel was about to agree, Crowley added, “oh, but I wouldn’t want you to ruin your beautiful nails.”

Aziraphale glared playfully. “Then it just means I will be extremely careful.”

“Of course. Let’s go?” Crowley said, standing up from the couch.

“Yes!” Aziraphale took his coat. “Or you could always feed me so that I don’t use my hands.”

Crowley crashed into the door.


End file.
